As Everything Falls Into Place
by Lina Hino
Summary: The fates are slowly weaving everything into place but what if a uncounted romance starts to become strained because of a law? Can everything be set right before the world around them falls apart from impatience?


As Everything Falls Into Place

Author's Note: Okay! I am officially in love with KKM! Only 5 episodes and 1 AMV got me hooked. I got an idea for a fic on the pairing Gwendal/Günter while trying to write a Yuuri/Wolfram. This is my first fic in a while and fic yaoi/shonen-ai fic I've ever put on so please be gentle. Thanks and enjoy,

Lina Hino

Chapter 1: Can't Wait No More

It was another one of those days. Günter was again at his castle. He wondered why the fates were pulling on his leg. The violet haired mage was yet again doting on the Heika. For a moment he felt a small nibble of jealousy in the back of his chest. As the moment passed he then busied himself with the pile of paper work which was currently stacked high on his desk.

"How irritating." He grumbled as he heard the mage's voice echo in the courtyard.

"My lord it's horrible! I cannot find Heika!" Günter busted into his office/study.

"He went home so be at ease. Let me finish this business." He said not looking at Günter, unaware of the mage's lustful gaze.

Gwendal was reading another treaty when he felt a hand crawl over his chest and teeth nip his ear in a teasing manner. His stoic eyes found evidence and the cause of the touch from the light violet strands falling onto his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Günter?" Gwendal muttered.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move." Günter purred against the eldest prince's ear.

"Well first off Heika and Wolfram have to wed before we can start our own ritual courtship. Second, you can't keep a secret and third, we must be secretive and subtle if we embark our relationship now." Gwendal reasoned, or at least tried to reason, with Günter.

"You're being unfair. I want you, you want me. Why not make our own pact?" Günter asked while moving in between Gwendal and the desk to sit in his chosen partner's lap.

"Günter you're making things more difficult." Gwendal muttered before grabbing some of the mage's pale violet locks and kissing the silken strands.

Günter felt a heat crawl up to his cheeks from the chaste yet intimate notion of affection that his stoic prince was giving him.

"Gwendal." Günter breathed before he was encircled by the larger male's warmth and taste as he was kissed.

Günter straddled over Gwendal's lap to nestle himself perfectly against his lord's chest. The heated kiss didn't last for long due to a taste not being enough. Gwendal had Günter on the desk and slowly leaving love bites on the mage's pale throat.

"Gwendal. Please." Günter pleased while arching his back to press his body against his tormentor's, his arousal pressing against Gwendal's stomach.

Realizing the mage's and his own arousal and want to complete/finish what he just started, he started to suckle on his bottom lip for a moment and then moved back. His dark eyes blazing with both desire and regret.

"I can't give you what you want right now Günter. I'm sorry." His tone was as gentle as the hand that caressed the cheek he wanted to slap to propose to the mage.

Günter only nodded his head and moved his cheek toward Gwendal's calloused hands. The mage battled against tears that were burning behind his eyes as he felt Gwendal's mouth hold his for a brief moment before he felt the prince's body heat leave his senses and hear the closing of a door. Knowing Gwendal left Günter now let the damn of tears open and silent sobs wracked his shoulders and frame.

Gwendal had closed the door. He rested a hand over his face to hide his eyes so no emotion could leak. But one leak could and did escape his usually perfected mask of indifference. He bit his lower lip to stop a scream from escaping his throat as a single tear fell down his face. His patience on his youngest brother marrying Yuuri was wearing extremely thin. He wanted to marry but if he did so before Wolfram and Yuuri it would be counted as a threat and treason. As he was walking into his gardens he heard Wolfram yelling. Finding the location, Gwendal hid and saw Günter arguing with Wolfram.

"Why should Yuuri and I rush? He doesn't know how he feels about me. I don't want to trap him!" Wolfram yelled.

"God you two are so pigheaded! I want my love to bear fruit but it can't unless you marry Heika! I'm sick and tired of being reminded that if 'they' even propose to me everyone seems to register it as an act of treason!" Günter yelled.

Gwendal's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Günter would do this. Wolfram looked surprised and then smiled with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"It's Gwendal isn't it?" The blonde prince asked the mage.

_'Don't answer that Günter! Oh god don't!' _Panic registered in Gwendal's mind as Günter smiled sadly.

"Yes, but one question...how could...how did you guess?" A shy blush crept onto Günter's pale cheeks.

Gwendal now felt horror and fear flood his mind. What would Wolfram say? Would he scorn the secret relationship that they have had for so long? He was just handing now. Wanting to know what his brother would say about this.

"It was obvious. Plus, I've seen him give you looks. Very...appreciative looks. And you collar is undone so I can tell that there is something going on. I'm surprised that you and Gwendal aren't engaged yet. Gwen usually gets what he wants and seeing he's not doing what he usually does makes me know he's serious. I don't care if you two were to get married before me, but that isn't a law we can change. It's been with our ancestor's since our forefathers. I'm very sorry Günter." Wolfram said, his green eyes glancing at the mage apologetically.

Günter hurriedly fixed his collar with a wild blush on his face to hide the bites and hickies on his neck. Gwendal smirked at the blush that the exposure of his marks made appear on his intended partner's cheeks.

"I-It's alright Lord Wolfram." Günter stuttered sheepishly.

"No it's not. Don't lie. At least you know that there's someone who will engage you without it being an accidental pretense." Wolfram smoothed some of the cream folds of Günter robes down.

"I'm sure Heika will understand too. I've been waiting for a while, but a little more time is okay." Günter lied.

"Don't lie to me. You can-" Gwendal couldn't hear the rest due to his brother whispering it into Günter's ear.

Günter's blush now seemed to be more brighter and wilder from whatever the comment was.

"But don't make it obvious." Wolfram winked.

"I don't think...I mean...how...never mind. I'll find a way. Thank you Lord Wolfram." Günter bowed.

Gwendal watched Günter walk away and was about to leave himself when he heard Wolfram snicker close to where he was hiding.


End file.
